


Fun

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You and Loki pull a prank on Thor.





	Fun

The look on Thor's face would be captured forever on your phone. It would make squeezing yourself in this corner with Loki worth it.

The plan was this: you and Loki would hide in the corner of Thor's room with Loki, and when Thor entered you would both jump out and scare the living shit out of him. Pure genius. You'd said yes when Loki had asked you to join him, hadn't even given it a second thought. You just hoped the footage wouldn't be too blurry.

Your only complaint was the corner Loki had chosen to hide in--the smallest corner in the damn room. Crammed between the small space separating the wardrobe and the bookshelf, neither you nor Loki were in the most comfortable position. Loki was pressed into the corner as far as he could get, and you were pressed back against his chest.

When you'd first entered Thor's room, you had fully intended to find a separate hiding spot. Loki, on the other hand, had other plans. Once he'd squeezed himself into the corner, you'd turned and begun looking for your own spot. Your gaze had landed on the bed, and you had gone to crawl under it. You'd walked past Loki, and he'd grabbed your wrist and pulled you back against him, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"What are you doing?" You whispered.

"When he comes in, you won't be able to stop giggling," he whispered in your ear. "This way I can keep you quiet."

You decided not to mention that you knew he could've magically silenced you just fine from here. Besides, you weren't entirely complaining. Actually, this was kinda comfortable, and you couldn't help but wish this would happen more often.

You were still following that train of thought when the door opened. You started recording, and both of you went very still as Thor entered and shut the door behind him. You bit your lip to keep from giggling.

Just as he began to pass you, Loki gave you the signal, and you both jumped out screaming. Thor jumped and screamed, and he actually, legitimately sparked. You will never forget the look on his face.

Loki grabbed your hand and ran, pulling you along with him. Thor was yelling behind you, and loud footsteps told you he was chasing you. You glanced over your shoulder and shrieked at how close he was. There was a flash of green light, and you and Loki stopped running, having been transported to his room.

"That," you wheezed, still giggling, "was fun."

"Indeed," he agreed.

He pulled you close and kissed you. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

You smiled. "I try."

Suddenly someone started banging on the door hard enough to make it rattle.

" _Loki! Y/N!_ " Thor shouted.

You burst into another fit of giggles as the door opened and you and Loki disappeared again.


End file.
